16 Maja 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 07:45 ZUS dla Ciebie - /8/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Słodkie życie - Teleturniej /11/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 08:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie inspiracje; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie krainy Australii. Wybrzeże rekinów wielorybich (Australia’s Wild Places. 4) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 10:25 Galeria - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Świat się kręci - /159/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /111/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie krainy Australii. Pustynne serce kontynentu (Australia’s Wild Places. 5) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2882; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5980 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5980); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:30 Klan - odc. 2589 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Sprawa dla reportera 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2883; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /160/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /112/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Azorów 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 2 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 21:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 22:05 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Straszny film 2 (Scary movie 2) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:40 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 3/13 (Body of Proof ep. 3, Helping Hand); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:55 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:25 Świat się kręci - /160/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:15 Notacje - Bogusław Kaczyński. Dzięki muzyce; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Bez limitu (Autobahnraser (a.k.a. A2Racer)) 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 507; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 508; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - Kulisy - (33) 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 286 Zabójcza lekkomyślność; serial TVP 12:40 Banda pawianów - odc. 8/8 - Wyż demograficzny (Baboon Bandits - ep. 8/8 - Baby boom) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (61) - Areszt - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 14:30 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Serwus, Polsko! (2); widowisko 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:50 Na sygnale - odc 25/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc 26/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - Kulisy - (33) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tylko Ty! - odc 22; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - Kulisy - (33) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - Kulisy - (33) 20:40 Baron24 - odc. 17 "Dziewczyna z plakatu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Baron24 - odc. 18 "Czuj duch" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (33); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (33); program satyryczny 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc 92, Eklerek (seria IV odc. 8) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Seeing Red) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 00:25 Widmo (Shutter) 81'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Pitbull - odc. 21; serial policyjny TVP 02:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 14/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Seeing Red); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Rączka gotuje 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Relacje 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:55 Reportaż 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 181 (odc. 181); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 11:50 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Zaproszenie - Tutaj cyrklem zatocz krąg 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Polacy tu i tam; magazyn 14:05 Miejsce mojego życia - Marek Wiatr; cykl reportaży 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:55 Słowa i twarze - Tyrmand 1954; film dokumentalny 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn 17:30 Aktualności Flesz 17:33 POGODA 17:40 Kronika Miasta 17:55 Trudny rynek; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 20:00 Męska strefa 20:35 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Zbaraż 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:25 POGODA 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier 23:10 Słowa i twarze - Tyrmand 1954 00:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:10 Pogoda 00:15 Echa dnia 00:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 00:50 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:00 Pogoda 01:10 Telekurier 01:35 Raport z Polski 02:25 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 03:10 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 03:25 Zaproszenie - Tutaj cyrklem zatocz krąg 03:55 Słowa i twarze - Tyrmand 1954; film dokumentalny 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Między lodowcem, a murami Trzcińska; felieton 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 39 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2635 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 76 8:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 275 Sezon: 6 9:25 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 276 Sezon: 6 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 12 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 298 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 33 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 7 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1093 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 326 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 552 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1904 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 197 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 22:00 Legion 0:10 Londyńczyk 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1638 TVN HD 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3922 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 539 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1418 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 337 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 216 13:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1165 13:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2326 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 338 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 217 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3923 20:00 Shrek Foverer 22:00 Strażnik prawa 0:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 8 1:20 Uwaga! 1:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 16 2:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2326 4:05 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 61 6:30 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 174 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 10 8:05 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 8:35 Scooby-Doo Odcinek: 16 9:00 Galileo Odcinek: 426 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 6 11:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 38 12:00 Prawdziwe uczucie Odcinek: 170 13:00 Czysta chata Odcinek: 8 14:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 421 14:30 Kłamczuch Odcinek: 24 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 15 16:30 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 97 17:30 Galileo Odcinek: 427 18:30 Garfield Show Odcinek: 13 18:45 Garfield Show Odcinek: 14 19:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Odcinek: 4 19:30 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show Odcinek: 1 20:00 Nostradmus: Szósty początek 21:55 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 75 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 95 23:55 Zasada przyjemności 1:55 To był dzień Odcinek: 2038 3:00 4music Odcinek: 543 4:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 282 5:00 4music Odcinek: 540 TVN 7 HD 5:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 6:25 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 7:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 104 8:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 578 9:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 17 10:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1918 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 105 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 579 14:55 Szpital Odcinek: 32 15:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 45 16:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 46 16:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 19:00 Bananowy doktor Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 20:00 Babe, świnka z klasą 22:00 Pozostać żywym 0:05 The Following Odcinek: 13 1:05 Z ust do ust 3:10 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 16 5:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 TV Puls 5:55 Rodzinny ogród Odcinek: 9 6:25 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 130 6:55 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 7:50 Don Matteo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 11:00 Niania Odcinek: 86 Sezon: 6 11:30 Niania Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 6 12:00 Niania Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 6 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 131 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 132 14:30 Kobieta w lustrze Odcinek: 67 15:30 Niania Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 6 16:00 Niania Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 6 16:30 Niania Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 6 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 18:00 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 17 18:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 85 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 20:00 Mad Max 21:55 Mściciel 23:50 Dzieci kukurydzy 7: Objawienie 1:45 Zobacz to! Sezon: 7 2:20 Dyżur Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 4:40 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 11 5:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 254 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 Puls 2 5:35 Przyłbice i kaptury Odcinek: 9 6:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci 6:25 Niania Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 6 6:30 Reksio Odcinek: 37 6:40 Reksio Odcinek: 38 6:55 Marta mówi Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 7:30 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 19 7:55 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 20 8:20 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 19 8:55 Angry Birds Odcinek: 20 9:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 9:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 524 Sezon: 5 10:00 Mia i ja Odcinek: 23 10:35 Fanboy i Chum Chum Odcinek: 102 11:00 Psi patrol Odcinek: 11 11:20 Marta mówi Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 12:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 3 12:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 4 13:00 Fanboy i Chum Chum Odcinek: 3 13:30 Psi patrol Odcinek: 12 14:00 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 24 14:20 Mia i ja Odcinek: 23 15:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 524 Sezon: 5 15:20 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 26 16:00 Amerykańska opowieść: Fievel rusza na Zachód 17:30 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 19 18:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 18:40 Ale numer! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 11 19:00 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 13 19:30 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 14 20:00 Krwawa historia Europy Odcinek: 1 21:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 10 21:35 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 119 22:30 WWE Raw Odcinek: 32 23:30 Continuum: ocalić przyszłość Odcinek: 7 0:30 Continuum: ocalić przyszłość Odcinek: 8 1:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 1:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 11 2:00 Niania Odcinek: 84 Sezon: 6 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 4:15 Dyżur Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 7 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 10 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /159/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 07:15 Polonia w Komie - Pekin - Festiwal KP (472) 07:25 Mordziaki - Sherlock Mordziaczek odc.4; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1081 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 12 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton 14:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 62 Transplantacje; magazyn 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 944* - Waldek wyjeżdża; telenowela TVP 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 34) - Praca czy wyzysk?; talk-show 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Janek (476) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 12 17:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:10 Bo lato rozpala każdego górala"- koncert zespołu Golec Orkiestra - cz. 2 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1081 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Ex Libris - odc. 171; magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - odc. 1 - O królewnie, która spać nie mogła; film animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 12 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 555 - W biegu; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Cezary z Rzymu (477) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Moja Angelika - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 00:20 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Sherlock Mordziaczek odc.4; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - odc. 1 - O królewnie, która spać nie mogła; film animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 555 - W biegu; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1081; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Moja Angelika 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 06:20 Polonia w Komie - Cezary z Rzymu (477) 06:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /5/ 9'; felieton 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telezakupy 8:50 Bajkowa TVS 11:10 Mały koncert życzeń 12:15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 13:15 Gdzie jesteś? 13:45 Muzyczne podróże 14:50 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 15:05 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 15:30 Express Silesia 16:55 Silesia Informacje 17:05 Weekend z gwiazdą 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Koncert życzeń 21:25 Muzyczne podróże 22:25 Piękna i zemsta 23:25 Katastrofy w przestworzach 0:30 Gdzie jesteś? 1:30 Emisja nocna Tele 5 6:20 Disco Bandżo Mix 7:30 Przyszłość zapisana kartami 9:00 Telezakupy 11:00 Benny Hill 12:30 Telezakupy 13:00 15.10 do Yumy 14:55 Disco Bandżo Mix 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 16:55 Wiedźmin Odcinek: 4 18:00 Janosik Odcinek: 10 19:00 Janosik Odcinek: 11 20:00 Wspaniały Joe 22:00 Extra mocne light 22:35 Porwanie 0:35 Skok na seks 2:05 Telezakupy 5:05 Nocny patrol TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:09 Pogoda Info 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:33 Info Poranek 06:38 Pogoda Info 06:42 Serwis Info Flesz 06:49 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz 07:18 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 07:42 Serwis Info Flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 07:58 Info Poranek 08:07 Serwis sportowy 08:16 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:40 Info Poranek 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Pogoda Info 10:15 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:36 Pogoda Info 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Twoje Info 18:28 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:50 INFOrmacje 19:10 INFOrozmowa 19:30 INFObiznes 19:42 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Forum; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:52 Panorama Dnia 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień 23:35 Sportowy Wieczór 23:50 To jest temat; magazy 00:20 Twoje Info 00:50 Dziś wieczorem 01:05 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:37 Flesz - Serwis Info 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:00 Panorama Dnia 02:59 Pogoda Info 03:10 Kod dostępu 03:40 Dziś wieczorem 03:55 Forum; program publicystyczny 04:27 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:30 To jest temat; magazyn 05:00 Z dnia na dzień 05:30 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 HD 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Skrót informacji 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Skrót informacji 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Skrót informacji 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Skrót informacji 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Skrót informacji 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, pogoda 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:30 Czarno na białym 21:00 Teleserwis, pogoda 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Piaskiem po oczach 1:05 Film dokumentalny 2:00 Film dokumentalny 3:00 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 3:30 Film dokumentalny 4:15 Polska i świat 4:35 Maja w ogrodzie 5:00 Film dokumentalny 5:25 Tu Europa TVP Kultura 07:20 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 Młody maoryski geniusz (Maori Boy Genius) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Holandia (2011) 10:10 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990) 12:00 Piątek z baletem - Sylvia (Sylvia) 110'; balet kraj prod.Francja (2005) 14:10 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990) 16:00 Międzynarodowa Nagroda Literacka im. Zbigniewa Herberta (2014) 17:20 Młody maoryski geniusz (Maori Boy Genius) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Holandia (2011) 19:00 Pieśń dla Rebeki 44'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Pożegnanie z filmem - Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers) - txt. str. 777 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005) 22:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny 23:10 Made in Polska - ŁONA i WEBBER; koncert 00:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 00:45 Studio Kultura - Inland Empire 00:50 Kino nocne - Inland Empire (Inland Empire) 172'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja, Polska (2006) 04:00 Szyb nr 8 (Pit no. 8) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina, Estonia (2011) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Stopklatka TV 6:00 Marzyciel 8:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy 10:15 Pamiętaj, abyś dzień święty święcił 10:55 Oskar i pani róża 13:05 Żałobnik 15:05 Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia 17:45 Mężowie i żona 20:00 Nowa kronika filmowa Odcinek: 2 20:15 Pole rażenia 22:15 Amerykanin 0:25 Doktor Jekyll i Pan Hyde 2:05 Mimic III: Obrońca 3:40 Walc z Baszirem 5:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Sport HD 08:00 Sport Film Festival 2014; felieton 08:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Rzym - 3 runda (2) - A.Radwańska - F.Schiavone 09:45 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Elity - Mińsk: Finlandia - Białoruś 11:50 Sport Film Festival 2014; felieton 12:00 ( set 1, gem 1-3 )Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Rzym - 1/4 F (1) 14:00 ( set 1, gem 1-3 )Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Rzym - 1/4 F (2) 16:00 Sport Film Festival 2014; felieton 16:15 Piłka nożna - Borussia Dortmund TV (32) 17:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Niemcy - Polska 19:05 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. III - txt. str. 777; reportaż 19:25 Sport Film Festival 2014; felieton 19:40 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Elity - Mińsk: Szwecja - Słowacja 22:00 Piąty Stadion - odc 92, Eklerek (seria IV odc. 8) 22:10 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Rzym - 1/4 F (3) 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 Sport Film Festival 2014; felieton 23:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Rzym - 1/4 F (1) 00:55 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Janusz Pyciak - Peciak; film dokumentalny 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 06:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 13 Figury geometryczne; język angielski dla dzieci 06:10 Smerfy - Troskobrodawki Papy Smerfa, odc. 104 (Papa's Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:35 Mama i ja - Smok; magazyn 06:55 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 3: Ciekawość; program dla dzieci 07:10 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany 07:20 Kasztaniaki - Kto się boi żółwia, odc. 44; serial animowany 07:35 Dźwiękogra - /12/; teleturniej muzyczny 08:05 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany 08:40 Smerfy - Troskobrodawki Papy Smerfa, odc. 104 (Papa's Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 09:05 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na tropie skarbów, odc. 12; serial animowany 09:20 Miś Uszatek - Krem bez gotowania, odc. 94; serial animowany 09:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany 09:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 13 Figury geometryczne; język angielski dla dzieci 09:45 Mama i ja - Smok; magazyn 10:05 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 3 Ciekawość; program dla dzieci 10:20 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany 10:30 Kasztaniaki - Kto się boi żółwia, odc. 44; serial animowany 10:45 Dźwiękogra - /12/; teleturniej muzyczny 11:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany 11:45 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs 12:15 Podróże kapitana Klipera - 99 węzłów, odc. 11; serial animowany 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Wycisk, odc. 93; serial animowany 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj, odc. 20; serial animowany 12:45 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy - odc. 13 Figury geometryczne; język angielski dla dzieci 12:55 Mama i ja - Smok; magazyn 13:10 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 3 Ciekawość; program dla dzieci 13:25 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany 13:40 Kasztaniaki - Kto się boi żółwia, odc. 44; serial animowany 13:50 Dźwiękogra - /12/; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany 14:55 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 15:20 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na lodzie, odc. 10; serial animowany 15:30 Miś Uszatek - Podróż Uszatka, odc. 92; serial animowany 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zielone ścieżki, odc. 19; serial animowany 15:50 Maszyna zmian - Królik doświadczalny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 17:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 14 Bal przebierańców; język angielski dla dzieci 17:05 Tik - Tak - /14/; program dla dzieci 17:30 Śpiewaj z nami - Podróże na burzowej chmurze, odc. 3; teledysk 17:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 6; serial animowany 17:50 Kasztaniaki - Wodne pogotowie piżmaka, odc. 45; serial animowany 18:00 Budzik - Piłka nożna; program dla dzieci 18:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Powódź; serial animowany 18:55 Śpiewaj z nami - Miś Uszatek, odc. 1; teledysk 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wiosenne kłopoty Smerfów, odc. 27 (The Smurf's Easter Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Poławiacze pereł, odc. 13; serial animowany; 19:30 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wielka wygrana, odc. 96; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zgubiony ślad, odc. 24; serial animowany 20:00 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 9 - Tajemniczy gość (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 21:05 Duże dzieci - (15); talk-show 21:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - Monika Brodka 22:25 Zakończenie dnia